sachvi
by Dream princes
Summary: hey guys this is for all sachvi and purvi fans on her birthday its os on her birthday plz read and review


**hey guys how are you it for sachvi fans on purvi birthday happy birthday purvi di so it is a os dear not not a story ha full of romance and masti **

IN THIS STORY SACHVI ARE MARRIED HA AUR UN KI SHAADE KO EK SAAL AUR KHUCH MONTHS HUAY HAI AND TODAY IS PURVI BIRTHDAY

IN SACHVI ROOM

purvi is sleeping peacefully with a smile on her suddenly a finger remove hairs from her face she smile and then he kiss her on forehead and she hold his hand and then he kiss her eyes ,cheeks and then lips she to replay and then they break apart but she is not opening her eyes

man ;purvi utho late ho raha hai

purvi;sachu thodie dare or na plz

sachin;bilkul nahi utho bureau bhi jana hai chalo warna acp sir dantay gai

purvi;(still with close eyes)who mujhe nahi dantay gai main unki ladli hu

sachin;per mujhe to dantay agi aur tumhai acha lagay gake tumhare acp kaam papa mujhe saab kay samnay dantay

purvi;bilkul nahi and she open her eyes uth gai meray bhalo

sachin; acha to mere janglie bili jao ayur ready ho jao

purvi;hmm ok

scahin ;koi help chahiya to bolna ha

purvi;sachin jao ha

and sachin leave after some time she come out from bath room and look at calendar and she smile

purvi;are aaj 16 july hai mera birthday per sachin nay mujhe wish kiyon nahi kiya shaheed main baher jao gi taab karay ga and she come out and sit on dinning table and see halwa podhie and sachin also come with tea and sit beside her

purvi;sachin aaj halwa podhie kiyon khuch special hai

sachin;nahi to bs mera dil kiya to bana lie

purvi(sad )acha aaj kiya date hai ha

scahin;16 july hai aur kiya

purvi;aaj khuch hai yaad karo na

sachin;are ha main kiase bhul giya

purvi(become happy )kiya

sachin;aaj mujhe aru (dareya son ) ko video game dena tha na oh god chalo jaldi break fast karo phir tum bureau jana car lay kar main pehle aru ko uska video game day kar au ga

purvi;:(sadly)acha and she it silently and sadly and very little bit she love halwa podhie but today she is not eating it properly and then stop eating

purvi;mera hogiya

sachin;itni jaldi

purvi;ha main bureau ja rahi hu

sachin ;kiya hua ise ha pata nahi main aru kay pass jata hu

IN BUREAU

every one whish good morning to purvi she to wish them because they also not wish her happy birthday and she do her work with a sad face and after some rime sachin also come and he wish good morning to every one happily and they solve case and then went to their houses

IN PARKING LOT

sachin ;purvi tum gadi lay kar jao main ajao ga mujhe khuch kaam hai

purvi;ok and she leave and then after some time she reach her house and sadly one the door and its dark she switch on the light and become shocked everyone is present their and house is decorated with balloons and on wall written happy birthday purvi

purvi;ap saab ko yaad tha

daya;are huma pni piyare behen ka birthday bhul saktay hai kiya

and she hug him and he to hug her wipe her tears

daya;chalo ab cake kato

and sachin come with cake and she cut the cake every one sing happy birthday song and purvi first feed acp sir then salunkhe sir then duo and their wife and then come to her loveable husband and feed him and whisper thanks and he smile he to feed her and after some time they leave them alone and purvi close the door and sachin hug her from behind

purvi;kiya hai ha tum nay mujhe koi gift nahi di saab nay di per tmnay nahi koi zarrorate nahi hai romantic honay ki

sachin ;room main chalo tumhara gift hai waha

purvi run toward the room and become surprise it is beautifully decorated and red dress is on bed she take it andgo to bath room wear it and come out after some time sachin is standing near a window purvi from behind and sachin turn and look at her she is looking beautiful and stunning he kiss her on forehead then eyes ,nose and cheeks and then lips and then neck she flinch on his touch he pick her up in his arms laid her on bed and kiss her forehead ,eyes,nose,cheeks,lipsand then neck moving downward removing her dress and kiss he every inch of her body and then kiss her stomach and then he enter and made love with her and sleep in each other arms

**A/N so kiasa hai acha laga na I know short hai na sorry per kiya karo time nahi hai abhi ok thanks for reading and plz do review bye take care **

**your sundas **


End file.
